Spring Break
by Classicgurl123
Summary: The gang gose to london...not good wit summerys but i promise the storys good...please review
1. Chapter 1

Zoey, Lola and Quinn are sitting in the lounge Quinn is looking at her laptop Zoey leans over "Have you found anywhere yet ?"

Lola leans over as well "yea spring break is next week and I do not want to be stuck here"

Lisa walks over from the counter "Hey ya'll"

Lola, Zoey and Quinn look up at once "Hey Lisa" ever since their friend Michael had became Lisa's boyfriend after he saved from Chase in a runaway goat cart last year [1] her and the girls had become great friends Lisa looks at them "So what are ya'll doing for spring break ? I guess I'll be stuck here"

Michael over hears her as he walks in after overhearing her "Nonsense lil' Lisa" He bends down and gives her a kiss "I have an idea"

Zoey looks at him "It's not to send a bunny up in a rocket again is it" [2]

Michael looks at her "No but that would have worked if we had a bunny…and a rocket" The girls look at him "Anyway it's about spring break"

Lola looks at him "Should we be scared ?"

Zoey looks at her "I'm thinking we should be scared"

Michael looks annoyed at them "No you shouldn't be scared let's go to England"

Zoey looks at him "England ?"

Michael looks at her "Yea England where you're boyfriends at or have you forgot about him"

Zoey looks at him "No I haven't forgot about him we talk over our webcams at exactly 6:00 every night 10:00 his time but what dose that have to do with England"

Michael looks at her "We can go surprise him"

Zoey looks at him "But he'll have classes"

Michael looks at her "No he won't I already checked Covington has the same spring break we do which means he'll be on spring break to"

Lola looks at them "Plus there's cute boys in England"

Quine looks up from her computer "Plus there's a lot of historical sights in England"

They all look at Zoey who still looks unsure she looks up "Well then" she looks at them "I guess where going to England"

The scene changes to a few days later Michael and Lisa walk into the girls room where Zoey, Lola and Quinn are finishing packing their suit cases Michael walks over and sits on Zoey's bed "Ladies are we ready to go party it up in England" Lola is trying to skip her suit case which is overstuffed "Almost"

Zoey's looks at her as she sits down on it "Why are you bringing so much were only going to be gone seven days"

Lola looks at her "Because we are going to England which means cute English guys so I have to look my best at all times" She looks at Michael "Do you mind ?"

Michael picks up on what she is about to ask "Sure" he gets up off Zoey's bed and walks over and sits down on the suit case beside Lola who is then able to zip it up

Lola smiles at him "Okay ready"

Michael looks at them "Great now ladies if you will follow me our cab awaits to take us to the airport"

They start to exit the room as Zoey pulls Michael back into the room "Our you sure it's ok to surprise him like this"

Michael looks at her "I told you he has spring break this week it will be fine "

They then exit the room

[1] Zoey 101 _Michael like Lisa_

[2] Zoey 101 _Paige at PCA_


	2. Chapter 2

The scene changes to Lola, Quinn, Zoey, Lisa, Michael, Logan and Dustin are at the baggage claim Michael is reaching out to grab his bag as it goes by "Darn it"

Lola looks at him "You have to be faster"

Michael continues to look at the baggage claim Dustin turns to the group "Why is it dark outside ?"

Logan looks at him "Well I guess because it's six"

Zoey looks at him "Which means it two here"

Lola looks at her "Do you think Chase is still awake I mean we said when we got of the plane we where going to surprise him tonight"

Zoey looks at her "Yea he said the past few nights he's been up till all hours of the morning"

Michael walks over to them and holds up a duffle bag "I have finally obtained my stuff"

Lisa walks over "You mean I obtained it if it wasn't for me you would still be trying to grab it"

Michael gives her a look Logan looks at them "Okay you two love birds lets go my dad has arranged a ride if you will follow me"

The scene changes to a man handing Logan the keys to a car as the rest of the group looks at what seems to be a very small car

Logan looks at it then back at the guy that handed him the keys "I said we had seven"

The guy looks at him and in a British accent says " Yes sir and this car seats eight"

Logan looks at him "On what planet ?"

The guy looks at him "Have a good trip sir"

Logan looks at him then back at the group "we'll I guess we should go"

The Scene changes to the gang driving up a street Lola looks out the window "I wonder where everyone is"

Zoey looks at her " Well it is two thirty at morning here"

Michael looks at them as he try's to push himself up into a more comfortable position in the back seat along with Lola, Quine and Lisa while Zoey, Dustin and Logan are in the front Michael looks up at them "Okay I can't stand being squished back here anymore when are we getting there"

Zoey looks out the window "Were here there's Covington" She points to a group of brick building's

The scene changes to the group walking down a hallway Zoey is holding a paper as she counts down the room doors "309, 309 there it is" She points to a door

Michael sneaks over to the far side of the door so he can surprise Chase "ok knock"

Zoey gives him a look and the knocks on the door

The scene flips to the inside of the room Chase is asleep at his computer there's a knock at the door his roommate Collin [3] yells out at him " Wake up you twit"

Chase slowly lifts his head off the keyboard and looks around "huh"

There's a knock at the door again Collin yell's at him yet again "Get the door"

Chase gets up slowly still half asleep "Oh ok"

He walks over and opens the door but before he can react Michael jumps in front of him swinging him around Chase has a confused look on his face

Zoey walks over to him "Michael easy"

He sits Chase down who spines around as if dizzy for a minute "what's going on ?"

Zoey walks over and gives him a kiss as he looks at her sleepy eyed "We came to surprise you"

Collin screams from inside the room at three in the morning "At three o' clock in the morning you twits"

Chase looks back inside the room "Collin don't call my friends twits" he then turns back to the gang "What are ya'll doing here at three o' clock ?"

Zoey turns around and hits Michael in the shoulder " I told you it was a bad idea to surprise him"

Chase comes up behind her and grabs her arms before she can hit Michael more "No it's fine"

Michael looks at him still holding his shoulder "Thanks man"

Chase looks at them "I'm just tired it's been a long week where are ya'll staying at ?"

Zoey looks at him "Well we where staying at mom and dad's"

Chase looks at her as he stayed with Zoey and Dustin's parents for a while when he was out of school for a week after having knee surgery from tripping down some steps and hurting it "that's like an hour from here" He thinks for a minute Collin walks out the door "I'm tired of you twits I'm going to sleep in the lounge"

Chase looks at them "Well I guess ya'll can stay here"

Lola looks at him "All of us"

Chase looks at her "Ya'll take Collins side of the room and bed and me, Michael, Logan and Dustin will take my side of the room and bed"

Michael looks at them "Sounds good come on"

They grab their stuff and go into the room as the scene fades

[3] Zoey 101: _Trading Places_


End file.
